Segunda Guerra
by Babi Prince
Summary: Em uma guerra você toma atitudes e se arrepende de tomá-las. Em uma guerra você sente a dor de esperar sem saber o que vai acontecer. Em uma guerra você conta com a força, a sorte... e o amor.
1. Me Desculpe!

Capítulo Um: Me Desculpe! 

N/A: Essa fanfic contém fatos muito importantes do quinto livro, portanto se você ainda não o leu e não gostaria de 'estragar' a sua leitura, seria melhor que não prosseguisse com essa leitura. 

Percy havia ido se deitar às dez horas da noite. Era meia noite e ele ainda não conseguira dormir. Estava deitado ao lado de Penelope, sua namorada desde os tempos de escola, que morava com ele há duas semanas. Ela dormia profundamente e ele a abraçou, à beira de lágrimas.  
Ela era a única pessoa que ainda o amava. Sentira há poucos dias o choque de saber que Você-Sabe-Quem voltara. Seus pais estavam certos e o Ministério errado. Ele voltara e uma guerra começara.  
Uma parte dele queria acreditar que _Ele_ voltara há pouco tempo. Que seus pais e Dumbledore afinal estavam errados e haviam dado alarme falso em Junho.  
Mas a outra parte de seu coração, a parte que representava o sangue Weasley que corria em suas veias, gritava mais alto. Dizia para ele deixar o orgulho de lado e juntar-se aos seus pais, assumir que agira como um idiota e que o sucesso dentro do Ministério da Magia lhe subira à cabeça.  
Olhou à sua volta. Sua nova casa era minúscula, quase sem móveis, e com apenas três cômodos. Por que largara todo o conforto d'A Toca para viver ali? Está certo que lá ele tinha que aturar as brincadeiras infames dos gêmeos e até pouco tempo achava que Harry, que freqüentava sua antiga casa, era um maluco e que fazia de tudo para aumentar a própria fama. Mas agora percebera, o menino Potter estivera certo durante todo o tempo. E afinal, quem se importava com as brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge? O que ele mais desejava agora era estar no seu verdadeiro lar, de volta com sua mãe, seu pai e sua querida irmã, Gina.  
Teve vontade de acordar Penelope e lhe falar sobre tudo o que estava sentindo. Mas não ia incomodá-la, uma vez que ela não tinha culpa alguma se ele transformara a própria vida naquilo.  
  
Era um sábado nebuloso em que o casal comia um precário café da manhã preparado por Percy.  
- ...então, segunda feira eu vou ter que passar em cada departamento do Ministério recolhendo assinaturas para a aprovação da nova lei. Falei à Madame Bones que não era necessário, mas...  
Percy não prestava atenção no que Penelope dizia. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era no que refletira na noite anterior.  
- Penny, eu te amo! – falou interrompendo-na.  
Penelope ergueu os olhos para ele e sorriu, o que era muito difícil de se fazer quando se estava bebendo uma xícara de café preparada por Percy.  
- Eu também te amo, lindo! Mas por que está dizendo isso?  
- Porque eu tenho medo de te perder.  
Ela engasgou com o café.  
- Eu não estou te entendendo!  
- Acontece que nos últimos onze meses eu perdi meu pai, minha mãe, minha família e meus amigos por ser ignorante com eles e a última pessoa que me restou foi você. E você é a pessoa que eu mais amo. Vou tentar não ser estúpido com você, mas se algum dia o fizer... Você me perdoa?  
- É claro que eu te perdôo, amor. Mas eu sei que você não vai ser estúpido comigo!  
Os dois se beijaram, Penelope ainda pensando no que Percy dissera: ele se arrependia de ter brigado com os pais.  
Ela, ao contrário do namorado, passou a acreditar no que dizia Dumbledore depois que leu a entrevista feita com Harry Potter na revista O Pasquim. Mas mesmo que de início tomasse partido de Fudge, sempre desaprovara a briga que Percy tivera com os pais.  
Conhecera o sr. e a sra.Weasley no verão retrasado, quando fora passar uns dias em sua casa e os adorara. Molly havia sido muito amável com ela, disse que apoiava completamente o namoro dela com seu filho, e Arthur passara um bom tempo conversando com ela sobre seu trabalho. Sem contar os gêmeos, que eram seus amigos em Hogwarts.  
Ela se sentiria muito melhor se Percy estivesse com a família e sabia que no fundo era o que ele queria. É claro que ela só falou disso com ele quando lhe foi perguntado.  
- Percy, eu sei que já falamos nisso antes, mas... Você não acha que já está na hora de falar com seu pai?  
- Acho. Vou escrever para ele avisando que vou visitá-lo amanhã.  
Penelope ergueu as sobrancelhas – não imaginava que seria tão fácil convence-lo.  
De fato, a primeira coisa que Percy fez quando acabou de tomar café foi escrever ao seu pai. Disse que iria à Toca no domingo às duas da tarde para falar com ele.  
Tanto ele quanto Penelope sentiam uma mescla de alívio e ansiedade durante toda a tarde, que não diminuiu quando a resposta formal para a carta formal de Percy chegou, confirmando que Arthur estaria lhe esperando no horário combinado.  
Penelope arriscou cozinhar alguma coisa para o jantar, mas ela nunca fora boa em culinária e por isso teve tanto sucesso quanto Percy preparando o café da manhã.  
- Vamos, coma alguma coisa, Percy – pediu preocupada ao namorado, que fitava o prato em silêncio.  
- Não estou com fome.  
- Ah, não está tão ruim assim, veja, desta vez não queimei o peixe. Experimente!  
Percy abriu a boca automaticamente e ela empurrou um pedaço de peixe para ele, que mastigou ainda fitando o prato. Como não fizesse nenhuma careta, Penelope descobriu que o problema dele não era com a sua comida.  
- E se ele não me aceitar de volta?  
- Percy, ele é seu pai!  
- Eu disse a ele que não era mais um Weasley.  
- Quando eu era pequena disse à minha mãe que queria que ela morresse só porque ela não me deu uma boneca nova. Hoje a minha mãe está viva e nós ainda temos uma relação de mãe e filha.  
- Mas você não tinha idade para saber o que estava dizendo, tinha?  
Penelope deixou escapar um longo suspiro.  
- Escute, amor, não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas, está bem? Vejamos qual vai ser a reação de seu pai quando você falar com ele amanhã. Se ele não te desculpar, paciência: pelo menos você tentou.  
Essas palavras não pareceram tranqüilizar Percy. Muito pelo contrário: ele acabara de ouvir a própria namorada aceitando a possibilidade de seu pai não perdoa-lo! Desejou nunca ter enviado aquela coruja à Toca.  
O pedaço de peixe foi a única coisa que ele comeu naquela noite. Pensou que talvez se fosse se deitar cedo acordaria melhor na manhã seguinte.  
Mas ele estava muito enganado. Foi se deitar às nove horas. Ainda estava acordado às dez e meia, quando Penelope deitou ao seu lado.  
- Querido, você nem tirou os óculos ainda!  
- Quê? Ah, sim... Me esqueci.  
- Tente dormir Percy, amanhã será um longo dia. Boa Noite.  
- Boa noite.  
Ela adormeceu rapidamente, mas ele não podia faze-lo. Estava nervoso, sentia-se como quando foi a Hogwarts pela primeira vez: sem saber o que teria de enfrentar e se _conseguiria_ enfrentar.  
Demorou um bom tempo para se convencer de que mais uma vez estava agindo como um idiota: só ia conversar com o seu pai, não havia nada de mal e nem de perigoso nisso.  
Mesmo assim, demorou mais do que na noite anterior para conseguir dormir.  
  
- Acorda, Percy, o café está pronto.  
Ele se levantou em um pulo. Teve a sensação de que não dormira sequer dez minutos. Colocou os seus óculos, se vestiu e foi até a cozinha.  
Penelope tivera a brilhante idéia de ir até uma padaria de trouxas e comprar pães, já que os que eles faziam em geral ficavam crus ou completamente queimados.  
Desta vez ela também não falava nada, não só pelo fato de estar comendo algo bom, mas também porque estava quase, se não tão ansiosa quanto ele. Naquela noite Penelope sonhara que ela e Percy estavam morando n'A Toca, felizes. Em seu sonho, Percy estava feliz, como não o via à dias. Não falava de trabalho nem das coisas que lia no jornal. Conversava sorridente com sua família e combinava de levar Gina e Rony no Beco Diagonal para comprar o material escolar. E Penelope tinha esperanças de que esse sonho se tornasse realidade.  
Percy se levantou e colocou o próprio prato na pia, para que este se lavasse sozinho.  
- Já comeu, amor?  
Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.  
- Eu vou dar um trato no nosso quarto, comprei um quadro para colocar na parede, achei que ficaria um pouco mais alegre. Não se preocupe com a cozinha – acrescentou segurando o braço dele quando ele ameaçou começar a tirar a comida da mesa – Eu arrumo.  
- Obrigada! – exclamou Percy erguendo as sobrancelhas.  
- Não agradeça, em troca você vai lavar o banheiro amanhã! 

Os dois riram. Percy achara que não ia rir naquela manhã. Ele ficou um tempo sentado à mesa enquanto Penelope guardava os pratos já limpos. Então ela o dispensou:  
- Vá se arrumar, Percy! Tome um banho, eu vou separar umas vestes bonitas para você.  
- Está parecendo a minha mãe – ele comentou rindo mais uma vez.  
- Isso é um elogio ou uma ofensa?  
- Ainda não sei, vamos descobrir hoje.  
Percy se levantou e foi tomar um banho. Penelope foi para o quarto, arrumou a cama e pendurou o quadro novo na parede branca como pérola. Ficou melhor assim, ela pensou. 

Seu namorado já dissera estar descontente com a casa porque era pequena, mas Penelope a achava muito simpática. Dia após dia ela comprava bibelôs e enfeitezinhos para ajudar na decoração.  
Penelope esperava na sala quando Percy saiu do banho usando as vestes a rigor azuis que ela separara para ele. Estava uma graça com os cabelos molhados e divididos de lado.  
- Você está lindo! – exclamou ela indo abraça-lo – Não sai assim na rua que alguém te agarra, viu?  
- E você acha que eu deixo? Só você pode encostar em mim!  
Ela riu e o beijou.  
- Vou esquentar algo para o almoço.  
Percy abriu um livro que estava no sofá e tentou se concentrar. Como o nervosismo não permitiu, ele virou-se para observar Penelope preparar o almoço na cozinha (o que não era difícil, uma vez que a sala e a cozinha ficavam no mesmo cômodo).  
A comida enlatada dos bruxos era muito mais interessante do que a dos trouxas, que Penelope já conhecia por causa de sua mãe, que não era bruxa. Na fábrica, a comida era preparada e colocada em um prato. Um feitiço a compactava e congelava. Depois, quando o bruxo desejasse comer, bastava abrir a embalagem e usar um:  
- _Finite Incantatem!_  
E a marmita diante de Penelope se expandiu em um prato quente de arroz, feijão e bife.  
Ela preparou mais um prato com outro feitiço e chamou Percy para comer.  
- Droga! O meu sempre vem com ervilhas – resmungou Percy – Quer trocar?  
Mas Penelope também não gostava de ervilhas e ele teve que comer aquele prato mesmo.  
Após o almoço, os dois ficaram sentados no sofá simplesmente olhando para o relógio de parede esperando bater duas horas, o que pareceu levar uma eternidade para acontecer.  
- Vamos? – chamou Percy quando eles ouviram duas baladas seguidas.  
- Como assim "vamos"? Eu não vou!  
- Mas você tem que ir, Penny! Como eu posso ir sozinho?  
- Percy, isso é um assunto de família, eu não posso me meter!  
- Você é da família!  
- Pelo que você me disse ontem, nem você não é mais da família. Então é melhor se apressar ou vai chegar atrasado. Vou ficar te esperando!  
Percy suspirou.  
- Está bem. Me deseje sorte.  
- 'sorte!  
Eles se beijaram e em seguida ele aparatou para a Toca.  
  
Arthur estava sozinho na sala, sentado em sua poltrona diante da lareira apagada. Observava o relógio de Molly. O ponteiro com o nome de Percy estava em _viagem_, uma vez que não havia uma opção no relógio para _casa em Londres_.  
Eram duas horas e três minutos exatamente quando o ponteiro se moveu até _casa_. Arthur tirou os olhos do relógio e pôde ver o homem ruivo e alto que acabara de aparatar ao seu lado e que parecia uma foto viva de Arthur há vinte anos.  
- Boa tarde – cumprimentou Percy baixinho, talvez envergonhado.  
- Boa tarde. Aceita um café?  
- Não, obrigada.  
- Sente-se.  
Percy sentou-se lentamente, observando as fotos sobre a lareira. Continuavam as mesmas: Arthur e Molly no dia de seu casamento; Gui diante do Expresso de Hogwarts, na primeira vez em que fora à escola; Carlinhos com três anos brincando com um gnomo no jardim; Jorge e Fred montados em suas vassouras de brinquedo; Rony arrumado para ir assistir um jogo dos Chuddley Cannons; Gina comemorando seu aniversário de sete anos e – aqui o coração de Percy se apertou – ele mesmo, no dia em que ganhara seu crachá de monitor.  
Não havia uma foto sequer de sua família na sua casa, em compensação a sua foto permanecia na Toca, como se ele nunca tivesse ido embora.  
- Er... – ele não sabia se chamava Arthur de pai ou de Sr.Weasley, então resolveu simplesmente não chamar – Eu precisava conversar sobre certas atitudes que eu tomei em Julho passado.  
Arthur acenou com a cabeça, sério.  
- Devo pedir desculpas pelas coisas que disse ao senhor e conseqüentemente ao resto da família – Percy descobriu que falava automaticamente, embora ele não tivesse planejado uma palavra sequer do que dizia. – Eu agi errado e reconheço que não deveria ter saído de casa e traído a confiança de vocês.  
Seu pai continuou sério, embora parecesse menos tenso. Então os olhos de Percy se encheram de lágrimas, embora estivesse decidido a não derramar nenhuma.  
- Por isso eu gostaria de... Pedir desculpas. Vocês não mereciam nem um quarto do que eu fiz, fui um ignorante. Disse coisas horríveis... Minha opinião sobre o senhor não é aquela. Naquela época eu era muito orgulhoso, mas não penso mais daquele jeito. Devo ao senhor e à mamãe tudo o que eu sou hoje, então... Se puderem me aceitar de volta eu... Agradeceria muito.  
Agora quem estava à beira de lágrimas era Arthur. Ele se levantou e abraçou Percy com força, como Molly costumava fazer.  
- Esse é o meu garoto! – disse dando palmadinhas nas costas do filho.  
Percy se comoveu. Quantas vezes ouvira o pai dizer aquilo sem agradecer ou sequer retribuir com um sorriso e dizer:  
- Eu te amo, pai.  
- Eu também. Vamos fazer um jantar hoje para comemorar – disse Arthur largando Percy e se sentando novamente em sua poltrona - Avisarei Molly, ela ficará muito feliz. Harry e Hermione também estão…  
Mas Percy não estava nem um pouco interessado em Harry ou em Hermione.  
- Gina e Rony! Eles estão bem? E os gêmeos? Passaram bem nos N.I.E.M.s? Ah! Como sinto saudades... Onde estão todos? – de repente ele percebera que a casa estava vazia, exceto pelos dois.  
Arthur não podia dizer a Percy que sua família estava no Largo Grimmauld. Pelo menos não enquanto Percy não desse sinal de querer entrar para a Ordem, e isso _se_ ele quisesse entrar.  
- Molly levou os meninos para comprar o material escolar no Beco Diagonal. Gui está aqui também, foi transferido. E Fred e Jorge estão trabalhando em sua loja, também no Beco.  
Percy ergueu as sobrancelhas. Então Fred e Jorge tinham mesmo aberto a loja de logros? Sentiu uma certa decepção pelos irmãos não terem ido trabalhar no Ministério como ele.  
- Pai, eu vou até a minha casa e volto à noite para a janta, está bem? Eu estou morando com a Penelope, será que posso traze-la?  
- Claro que pode, seria ótimo!  
- Okay, então – disse ele se levantando e sorrindo – Até mais!  
- Até!  
Arthur apenas esperou que Percy desaparecesse da sala e aparatou para a sede da Ordem para dar as boas novas. 


	2. Papai Ainda Está Inteiro!

Capítulo Dois: Papai ainda está inteiro! 

A cozinha estava deserta quando o sr.Weasley chegou, exceto talvez por Monstro, escondido sob a mesa praguejando uns xingamentos inaudíveis, como sempre.  
Ele abriu feliz o armário e tirou um sapinho de chocolate. Sentia-se extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo, podia saltitar e cantar por toda a casa, mas os outros iam achar que estava louco.  
Comeu o seu sapinho e pegou a figurinha na embalagem: _Bertie Bott_, o inventor dos Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. Guardou-a no bolso para mais tarde dar para Rony e jogou a caixinha no lixo.  
Foi então que Fred entrou na cozinha e ao ver o pai enfiou a cabeça na porta e gritou:  
- O papai chegou – depois olhou de novo para Arthur e deu um novo grito – E parece que ainda está inteiro!  
O barulho acordou a Sra.Black em seu quadro, que começou a berrar, muito mais alto do que a voz de Fred poderia fazer.  
- _Filhos da desonra, traidores do próprio sangue, amaldiçoados sejam os que invadem a minha casa e atrapalham o meu sono!  
_A sra.Weasley apareceu no corredor e gritou alguma coisa para Fred, que não ouviu uma palavra sequer. Ao ouvir sua senhora, Monstro correra para o corredor e abrira a cortina em frente ao quadro, para sacudir a cabeça freneticamente e concordar com tudo o que ela dizia.  
Molly, com um certo esforço, fechou a cortina, abafando os gritos do quadro.  
- Saia daqui, Monstro! Saia já! Se Harry te vê é capaz de arrancar a sua cabeça – Harry andara muito mais do que furioso com Monstro desde a morte de Sirius.  
O elfo se afastou, murmurando algo como "mas é isso que Monstro deseja" e a sra.Weasley voltou-se para Fred.  
- Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer para não gritar no corredor? Quantas vezes... _Ah, Arthur!_  
Ela acabara de notar o marido encostado na porta da cozinha, rindo.  
- Você já voltou! Falou com o Percy? O que ele queria?  
- Pedir desculpas – contou Arthur enquanto os três entravam na cozinha.  
Molly parou de chofre no meio do caminho e Fred boquiabriu-se, visivelmente irritado.  
- _E você desculpou ele?_ – perguntou sem necessidade.  
- Lógico que sim! Disse a ele que vamos estar em casa para comemorar na hora do jantar.  
- Ah, isso é maravilhoso, querido! – disse Molly com o coração aos pulos - Eu sabia, sabia que ele ia voltar para nós! Vou caprichar no jantar... Fred, avise seus irmãos que iremos para casa à noite.  
- _Eu_ não vou!  
- Por que não?  
- Não vou comemorar porque aquele quadrado imbecil diz que gosta da gente! – protestou ele.  
- Não fale assim do seu irmão!  
- Ele _não é_ meu irmão!  
E Fred saiu da cozinha pisando firme, deixando Molly atordoada. O sorriso se esvaíra de seu rosto.  
- Não se preocupe, Molly – disse Arthur abraçando-a – Fred ainda é novo para entender o que significa isso para nós. Ele não tem filhos, não é mesmo?  
Molly fez que sim com a cabeça e foi preparar o jantar.  
  
À noite, a Toca ficou cheia como não estava há semanas. Todos trajavam vestes à rigor e esperavam Percy e a namorada para comemorar.  
Fred e Jorge não quiseram ir, ainda afirmando que Percy não era seu irmão. Harry e Hermione se demonstraram contentes que a família Weasley estivesse completa novamente, assim como Gui, que saiu para comprar garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e uísque de fogo. Gina só se convenceu de que Percy realmente estava arrependido depois que Gui conversou com ela. Rony porém ainda guardava grande rancor por causa da carta que Percy lhe enviara quando estava em Hogwarts e as únicas alegrias que tinha naquele jantar eram a sua nova e primeira namorada, Hermione, e as lindas vestes azuis que os gêmeos haviam lhe dado no ano anterior. Fleur Delacour, a nova namorada de Gui e também mais novo membro da Ordem também estava presente.  
Percy e Penelope aparataram na sala de mãos dadas, às sete e meia, mas logo Penelope largou Percy para que este fosse abraçar a mãe, que chorava muito.  
- Me desculpe, mamãe – ele murmurou – Eu fui mesmo um idiota... Não devia ter magoado a senhora.  
Gui, que já cumprimentara Penelope e estava atrás da mãe esperando para dar um abraço no irmão, teve que pigarrear alto para que os dois se largassem.  
Após todos se cumprimentarem com saudades, o jantar começou na enorme mesa montada no jardim. Penelope mal falava – estava ocupada desfrutando de uma refeição decente e deliciosa, da qual já havia esquecido o gosto.  
Já Percy, não sabia com quem falava primeiro. Queria saber as novidades de todos.  
Quando ele perguntou por que Fred e Jorge não estavam ali, Gui sensatamente disse que a loja dos gêmeos estava vendendo muito e que eles estavam trabalhando até tarde hoje devido aos alunos de Hogwarts que estavam no Beco.  
Todos agora já haviam comido muito e já começavam a desfrutar da sobremesa quando Percy começou a falar com o pai sobre um assunto inesperado.  
- Pai, o senhor está ajudando Dumbledore a nos proteger contra Você-Sabe-Quem, não está?  
Arthur trocou um olhar rápido e preocupado com Molly e não respondeu. Ninguém na mesa parecia estar prestando atenção, exceto por Hermione, que parara de tentar explicar a Rony o que era um cinema e apurava os ouvidos.  
- Penelope e eu conversamos e decidimos que queremos ajudar vocês. Também queremos lutar contra Ele e gostaríamos de saber como.  
- Escute, Percy – começou Arthur escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras – Nós estamos sim fazendo parte de... uma espécie de grupo contra as artes das trevas. Se vocês estão realmente interessados em participar eu vou entrar em contato com Dumbledore.  
Hermione achou estranho que só fosse dito isso e arriscou um olhar à senhora Weasley. Ela parecia totalmente confusa: não queria arriscar mais um de seus filhos naquela guerra, mas temia que se dissesse isso Percy achasse que ela não confiava nele.  
Arriscado ou não, Arthur escreveu para Dumbledore logo no dia seguinte e este permitiu que o casal entrasse para a Ordem. Em apenas dois dias, Percy e Penelope abandonaram sua pequena e confortável casa para ficar na "mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black".


	3. Ameaças Covardes

Capítulo Três: Ameaças Covardes 

Percy levantou-se em uma manhã de sexta-feira, colocou os óculos e olhou no relógio: eram seis e vinte.  
Vestiu-se e desceu sonolento para tomar café. Na cozinha, encontravam-se seus pais, Penelope e um dos gêmeos. Não se deu o trabalho de reclamar o fato de o irmão não ter lhe desejado um bom-dia.  
Fred e Jorge ignoravam completamente a presença dele, o que de início Percy achou que fosse impossível de fazer, pois os três trabalhavam lado a lado na Ordem. Mas uma vez que eles conseguiam ignorar Snape, não seria difícil fazer o mesmo com ele, que não cheirava tão mal.  
Não que Percy não estivesse se sentindo mal. Pelo contrário, já fizera de tudo para reconquistar a simpatia dos dois. Desistiu no dia em que ele foi até a Gemialidades Weasley e os gêmeos fecharam a porta da loja na sua cara. Agora sabia como sua mãe se sentira quando ele fez isso.  
Às sete horas, Percy, Penelope e Arthur aparataram para o Ministério. Quando o elevador do Átrio chegou ao nível dois (Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia) Percy se despediu do pai com um aceno de cabeça e de Penelope com um demorado beijo (somado a um olhar de censura de um bruxo octogenário que acabara de entrar no elevador).  
- Tenha um bom dia!  
- Você também!  
Ele observou-a indo embora, com os cabelos loiros e compridos balançando, até que o nível dois sumiu sob seus pés e o elevador chegou finalmente no nível um.  
Cumprimentou alguns colegas de trabalho e entrou na porta ao final do corredor – o gabinete de Cornélio Fudge. Há alguns meses atrás, seu maior prazer seria gritar para todos os bruxos do mundo ouvirem que ele trabalhava para o Ministro da Magia em pessoa.  
Mas passara um ano inteiro pensando nas palavras que ouvira do pai (é difícil de esquecer o que uma pessoa gritou quando só se ouve ela gritar uma vez na vida). Agora finalmente – talvez um pouco mais tarde do que poderia ter sido – se convencera de que Arthur estava certo. Fudge não gostava dele. Queria apenas espionar a Ordem da Fênix.  
Ele se sentia envergonhado só de pensar que acreditara nas ladainhas de Fudge. Mas isso não era nada. Quando uma pessoa que você admira muito se torna apenas um rato desprezível é frustrante. Mas quando ela mesma te mostra isso o choque é ainda maior.  
E era esse o tipo de choque que Percy iria receber naquela manhã.  
O seu escritório, ao lado da sala do Ministro, era pequeno, porém confortável. Havia uma estante repleta de livros que ele lia nas horas vagas, um arquivo com pergaminhos que ele administrava organizadamente e uma escrivaninha de madeira escura e lustrosa, diante de uma cadeira vermelha e confortável. Ele tirou a capa, pendurou-a em um gancho atrás da porta e se sentou.  
Havia sido colocada na sua escrivaninha, ao lado da foto de Penelope, uma pilha pergaminhos que ele teria de preencher em nome do Ministro. Era sempre assim: _ele_ escrevia, _ele_ preenchia, _ele _remetia... E o Ministro assinava.  
Já estava mais do que acostumado, pois fizera muito disso quando trabalhava para o sr.Crouch. E apesar de ser muito mal pago para o que fazia, sentia-se útil.  
Começou a preencher os pergaminhos distraidamente e ouviu batidas na porta.  
- Entre!  
Uma bruxa baixinha e muito magra, com nariz arrebitado e nenhuma sobrancelha entrou na sala.  
- Sr.Weasley?  
- Pois não?  
- O Ministro quer vê-lo na sala dele às nove horas em ponto.  
- Muito bem. Estarei lá.  
A bruxa horrorosa saiu da sala e Percy olhou para a foto de Penelope por alguns segundos para se lembrar que ainda havia pessoas bonitas no mundo.  
Só então se perguntou o que o Ministro queria falar com ele. Geralmente marcava suas reuniões com vinte e quatro horas de antecedência. Mas, como Percy já aprendera com os erros dos outros, não era sensato ficar questionando os motivos de Fudge.  
Voltou seus pensamentos para os pergaminhos e só então notou o que eram. Estava copiando uma carta muitas vezes – isso ele percebera. Só não havia parado para se concentrar no que estava escrito na carta.  
Era um pedido de desculpas por parte Fudge, nem um pouco sincero, com os motivos pelos quais ele não reconhecera a volta de Voldemort. Percy puxou o pergaminho com os remetentes. Eram endereços de importantes instituições e noticiários bruxos, além de Ministérios da Magia de toda a Europa.  
Ele pensou que, se Fudge estava se rebaixando a dar explicações para toda uma comunidade bruxa, era porque sua reputação estava realmente indo por água abaixo.  
Percy ficou imaginando se poderia se candidatar a Ministro da Magia no dia em que acabasse o mandato de Fudge. Passou um bom tempo se imaginando em um cargo superior, sendo uma pessoa superior, com um salário superior...  
Perdera-se em pensamentos. Quando se deu conta, já eram nove horas.  
Levantou-se e saiu apressado do escritório – o Ministro não tolerava atrasos. Mas não havia por que se preocupar, uma vez que bastavam seis passos e ele já chegara à sala do patrão. Bateu na porta três vezes e ouviu um grito:  
- Pode entrar!  
Ele entrou e se viu em um escritório três vezes maior do que o seu, com muito mais enfeites sobre a escrivaninha e duas cadeiras a mais. Pensou que mesmo que fosse menor, sua sala era mais alegre – Fudge não tinha uma foto da esposa na mesa, Percy achou que todos tivessem!  
- Mr.Fudge?  
- Sr.Weasley! – disse ele sorrindo jovialmente – Sente-se, por favor.  
Percy puxou uma cadeira e se sentou em frente ao Ministro. A capa de risca de giz e o chapéu-côco estavam sobre uma mesinha a um canto e o homem exibia uma careca feia.  
- Chegou aos meus ouvidos, Sr.Weasley, uma notícia muitíssimo interessante. O senhor sabe qual é?  
- Não senhor. Não sei.  
- Me disseram que o senhor voltou a morar com o seu pai, Arthur Weasley.  
Já pensando que a conversa ali não seria muito agradável, Percy assentiu com a cabeça.  
- E o senhor está ciente de que seu pai sempre teve uma certa... Confiança por parte do atual diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, não está, sr.Weasley?  
- Sim senhor.  
Fudge, que provavelmente pensara que Percy ia desmenti-lo, ficou com o rosto um pouco arroxeado e prosseguiu, controlando a voz o máximo que podia.  
- Todo mundo sabe que Alvo Dumbledore armou uma conspiração contra mim utilizando-se de seus alunos, ridicularizou o Ministério tentando ser mais poderoso do que todos nós e ainda pregou para toda a comunidade bruxa mentiras sobre gigantes e sobre os guardas de Azkaban.  
Percy manteve o semblante tranqüilo, embora seu punho tivesse se fechado com raiva sob o tampo da mesa.  
- Devo lhe dizer, senhor Weasley, - continuou Fudge agora com um brilho ameaçador nos olhos – que não aceito que nenhum funcionário meu alie-se a gente como esse homem. E nem ao menos aceito funcionários que dividam o teto com partidários de Alvo Dumbledore.  
O queixo de Percy caiu. Onde é que ele queria chegar com aquilo?  
- Portanto, o senhor não teria outra saída se não abandonar o Ministério juntamente com seu pai e sua namorada.  
- Mas... Mr.Fudge...  
- A não ser – interrompeu Fudge – que o senhor esteja disposto a me ajudar.  
- Te ajudar? – repetiu Percy desconfiado.  
- Sim senhor, me ajudar! O senhor deve ter percebido que os bruxos de toda a Grã-bretanha simplesmente deixaram de gostar de mim quando descobriram que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado realmente voltara. E isso não é nada bom, senhor Weasley, nada bom. Estamos muito próximos das eleições! Porém... tanto para o meu emprego quanto para o seu ainda há uma saída.  
Ele fez uma pausa, saboreando o desespero nos olhos de Percy.  
- Estive pensando nas possibilidades de... digamos, pesquisar informações de Alvo Dumbledore sobre Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear para divulga-las e, bem, _promover_ a minha imagem. E o senhor poderia me ajudar nisso!  
- Senhor, eu... Realmente sinto muito. Mas acho que não seria honesto de minha parte fazer isso.  
- O senhor não está me entendendo. O seu emprego e de sua família _depende_ disso! Consegue imaginar seus pobres irmãozinhos passando fome? Bastam apenas algumas informações para que isso não aconteça!  
- Não, Mr.Fudge, eu vou continuar fiel ao meu pai custe o que custar!  
O Ministro estava agora decididamente nervoso e seus olhos miúdos pareciam lançar fagulhas. Percy sentia o coração martelar no peito.  
- Então não vai cooperar hein, Weasley? Por enquanto não? Ah, mas o senhor vai voltar atrás, eu sei que vai! Enquanto isso não acontecer, não volte a pisar no meu gabinete, está ouvindo? – ele tremia. Levantou-se do lugar e apontou o dedo gordo para a porta – Recolha as suas coisas e vá para casa. Mandarei uma coruja informando em que departamento vai trabalhar. Agora, FORA!  
Percy quase tropeçou nos próprios pés a caminho da porta, e não descolou os olhos espantados de Fudge até fecha-la. Andou depressa até seu escritório, cheio de culpa. O que iria acontecer a ele? E quanto a Arthur e Penelope?  
Então ele ouviu uma porta batendo do lado de fora de sua sala.  
Em um movimento automático, ele encostou o ouvido na parede para escutar o que acontecia no gabinete. Pôde ouvir os passos de Fudge, saindo do escritório e chamando alguém. Mais passos. A pessoa atendera ao chamado.  
Percy tentou prender a respiração, pois esta estava bastante alta e ofegante, o que o impedia de se concentrar no que acontecia do outro lado da parede. Acalmou-se a tempo de escutar:  
- ...e tire-a daqui hoje mesmo!  
Ele não conseguiu imaginar o que Fudge estaria fazendo, mas sabia que coisa boa não era. Então recolheu tristemente o retrato de Penelope e seus livros na estante, vestiu a capa e desaparatou.  
Foi parar na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld, onde Gina estava ajudando a senhora Weasley a preparar o almoço.  
- Percy? – exclamou Gina olhando para ele curiosa.  
- O que aconteceu, querido? – perguntou a senhora Weasley largando a panela no fogo e ajudando-o a descarregar os livros sobre a mesa.  
- Você tinha razão, mamãe – disse ele olhando para baixo, ainda espantado com o que acabara de ouvir – O Fudge é um homem horrível! Me ameaçou...  
- O quê?! – Gina deixou cair a tigela de molho que segurava e correu para se sentar à mesa com a mãe e o irmão.  
- Ele disse que queria informações sobre a Ordem e que se eu não as desse iria despedir a mim, ao papai e a Penny.  
- Mas você não deu o braço a torcer, não é mesmo? – perguntou a senhora Weasley nervosa – Não lhe contou nada?  
- Não, não contei. Ele me mandou voltar para casa e disse que a partir de segunda-feira eu irei trabalhar para um outro departamento. Ah, eu estou me sentindo horrível... O que acham que ele vai fazer ao papai e a Penny? Vai despedi-los?  
Tanto Gina quanto Molly estavam atordoadas demais para responder. Era óbvio que queriam dar uma palavra de consolo a ele, mas não conseguiam.  
- Eu devia ter mentido para ele... Devia ter dado informações falsas e então continuaria tudo bem...  
- Não, não devia não! – censurou a senhora Weasley – Se há uma coisa que prezamos nessa família é honestidade. Você teve uma atitude correta, querido! Não deve se culpar pelo que pode vir a acontecer.  
- Obrigada, mamãe, eu... Vou lá para cima.  
Ele ainda se sentia afetado demais para conversar. Não conseguia parar de pensar que se a situação financeira da família piorasse a culpa seria dele. Sentia vontade de publicar nos jornais o que Fudge estava fazendo.  
Foi até seu quarto e fechou a porta. Quando se virou notou que havia alguém deitado na sua cama. Era Penelope. Estava com o rosto no travesseiro e não o ouviu entrar.  
- Penny?  
- Percy?  
Ela levantou o rosto, que estava encharcado, seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos. Sentou-se depressa e enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.  
- Desculpe, eu não deveria estar chorando...  
- Há quanto tempo está aqui? – perguntou Percy sentando ao lado dela, receando que seus temores fossem realidade.  
- Acabei de aparatar. Fui despedida.  
Ele fitou Penelope desesperado. Estava acabado. Assim que dissesse que o motivo pelo qual ela perdera o emprego fora a honestidade idiota dele, o único amor de sua vida provavelmente o abandonaria.  
- Por quê?  
- Eu não sei. A secretária do Fudge simplesmente apareceu no meu escritório e... me mandou embora!  
Ela abraçou Percy e começou a soluçar em seu ombro. Ele pensou que não merecia ser o ombro amigo dela.  
- Não chore, Penny. A culpa é toda minha.  
- O quê? – ela ergueu os olhos azuis inchados para ele.  
Percy contou para ela toda a conversa que tivera com Fudge, sentindo o coração cada vez mais apertado. Quando terminou de falar, Penelope estava boquiaberta.  
- Ele não é um homem... é um monstro! Não vai despedir seu pai não é mesmo? Ele não pode.  
- Você não está brava comigo?  
- Claro que não, Percy! Não vou ser o objeto de chantagem de Fudge – disse ela indignada – Posso procurar um emprego no Profeta Diário. Estou mais preocupada com você e com seu pai... Não podem deixar de trabalhar!  
- Não vamos – concluiu Percy tristemente – Ele te despediu para mostrar do que era capaz. Agora vai usar o emprego de papai para me pressionar.  
- Mas você não pode ceder, Percy. Se o mundo ficar sabendo sobre a Ordem, Você-Sabe-Quem nos dará um fim! Prometa que não vai fornecer nenhuma...  
- Não vou – prometeu ele em seguida beijando a namorada.  
Eles ficaram um bom tempo ali, abraçados, pensando apenas um no outro. Os poucos momentos em que Percy ainda conseguia ser sentir feliz era quando Penelope estava com ele. E Penelope não conseguia nunca se imaginar ao lado de outra pessoa.  
Estavam combinando de ir jantar fora no dia seguinte quando a sra.Weasley bateu na porta.  
- Percy, querido, o almoço está na mesa – anunciou ela entrando – Ah, Penelope, que bom que chegou, estava preocupada. Vamos, estão todos lá embaixo.  
Enquanto eles desciam as escadas, Percy perguntou à mãe, receoso:  
- Mamãe, a senhora já contou para o papai o que aconteceu no Ministério?  
- Não, querido, achei que era melhor que você contasse.  
Logo que chegaram à cozinha, ele contou a Arthur tudo o que havia acontecido com ele e com Penelope. Este, embora tivesse ficado muito sério, disse ao filho que não havia com que se preocupar e que Fudge não ia mandar os dois embora antes de obter as informações que queria, mesmo que isso levasse a vida toda.


	4. A Marca Negra

Capítulo Quatro: A Marca Negra 

Naquela tarde, Percy ajudou Penelope a procurar um bom anúncio de emprego no Profeta Diário. Mas a única coisa interessante que encontraram foi uma vaga de ajudante para o desfazedor de feitiços de Gringotes (nesse caso, Gui).  
Penelope guardou o jornal e disse que mais tarde falaria com o cunhado a respeito. Foi então que uma coruja do Ministério entrou pela janela da sala de estar e largou uma carta no colo de Percy, informando que ele voltaria a trabalhar no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia.  
Todos já haviam jantado e ido se deitar. Ou quase todos.  
Molly, Arthur, Penelope e Percy ainda se encontravam na cozinha conversando. Penelope estava falando sobre alguns objetos trouxas que conhecera na infância.  
_Craque._  
Mundungo Fletcher aparatou em frente ao fogão, com o rosto muito pálido e a respiração ofegante. Ninguém teve tempo de perguntar o que acontecera, ele informou com olhar assustado:  
- A marca negra. Em Little Whinging. Há Comensais soltos por lá.  
Foi como se um dementador acabasse de entrar na cozinha. Todos ficaram desesperados, esqueceram de todos os pensamentos banais que lhe enchiam a cabeça e pensaram em uma coisa: guerra. Lembraram-se com um baque horrível que estavam em uma guerra e que as batalhas e ameaças vinham quando menos se espera.  
Percy trocou um olhar assustado com a mãe e Penelope cobriu a boca com a mão. Arthur ficou repentinamente sério e se levantou.  
- Vá avisar Olho-Tonto, Tonks, Quim e Lupin. Nós vamos para lá o mais rápido possível.  
Assim que Mundungo desaparatou, Penelope levantou-se.  
- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Percy levantando-se também.  
- Little Whinging, onde mais?  
- Ah, não vai mesmo! Vai ficar aqui, segura e inteira.  
- Oras, se eu for para lá não vou perder nenhum pedaço, eu sei me defender! – protestou ela.  
- Vocês dois, parem de brigar – disse Arthur – Vamos logo, Percy. A Penelope fica.  
Penelope lançou um olhar indignado ao senhor Weasley, mas sentou-se novamente. Molly olhou para Arthur atordoada, sem saber o que fazer.  
- Vamos? – chamou Arthur olhando para Percy, ainda sério.  
- Espere só um minuto, pai.  
Percy desaparatou e aparatou de novo muito rápido. Trazia nas mãos uma caixinha de jóia.  
- Eu estava guardando para quando fôssemos jantar fora, mas... Penelope, quer se casar comigo? – pediu ele abrindo a caixinha e mostrando as alianças a ela.  
- Lógico que quero!  
Ela levantou e beijou o noivo. Percy sentiu o rosto corar, primeiro porque não queria que seu pedido acontecesse desse jeito, mas teve que faze-lo: era a primeira vez que lutava contra Comensais e não sabia o que ia lhe acontecer. E segundo porque também era a primeira vez que eles se beijavam na frente de seus pais.  
Mas quando eles pararam, Percy ficou é assustado: Arthur e Molly também estavam se beijando! Ele nunca tinha visto eles fazendo isso. O que significaria? Que era realmente arriscado sair atrás dos Comensais? Que talvez essa fosse a última vez que se vissem?  
Ele não teve mais tempo para pensar. Logo seu pai parou de beijar sua mãe (com as orelhas muito vermelhas) e os dois desaparataram, deixando para traz duas mulheres apaixonadas e desesperadas.  
O que a senhora Weasley não sabia, e que teria aumentado sua agonia, é que seu sexto filho, Rony, estava vendo a cena pela porta entreaberta.  
Ele não estava conseguindo dormir e resolveu descer para apanhar um copo de leite. Alcançou a porta da cozinha a tempo de saber o que se passava em Little Whinging.  
Rony esperou o pai e o irmão irem embora e subiu rápida e sorrateiramente as escadas até seu quarto.  
- Harry! _Harry,acorda!_  
Harry piscou os olhos para Rony, sonolento.  
- _Que é?_ – perguntou impaciente.  
- Mundungo Fletcher acabou de aparecer na cozinha e disse que viu a Marca Negra em Little Whinging!  
- Você estava sonhando...  
- _Eu não estava sonhando, Harry!_ – afirmou Rony com um quê de desespero na voz – Papai e Percy foram para lá ajudar a captura-los. Nós precisamos ir ajuda-los.  
Harry se levantou e sentou na cama. O que os Comensais queriam no bairro de seus tios, que era inteiramente trouxa? Seria isso uma armadilha? Não sabia ao certo, mas queria ir ajudar.  
Ele e Rony trocaram de roupa rapidamente e saíram do quarto. Rony deixou um bilhete na porta para a Sra.Weasley e para Hermione, dizendo que não se preocupassem com eles e informando aonde tinham ido.  
Então os dois foram até a sala de estar e agarraram um saquinho de Pó de Flú. Então Rony hesitou e disse a Harry, surpreso de não ter pensado nisso antes:  
- Não podemos usar a lareira dos seus tios!  
- Não vamos – informou Harry tranqüilo – Vamos usar a da sra.Figg!  
  
N/A: Esse capítulo pequeno foi só para dar entrada aos próximos dois. O capítulo 5 mostrará o que aconteceu em Little Whinging e o 6, no Largo Grimmauld nessa noite. Espero que estejam gostando da fanfic – por favor me mandem e-mails ou deixem coments!!!  
  
N/A.2: Agradeço à minha amiga Mari-Di, que ficou um bom tempo me ajudando a estruturar essa parte da fanfic.


	5. Na Rua dos Alfeneiros

Capítulo Cinco: Na Rua dos Alfeneiros 

Harry e Rony atravessaram a lareira e foram parar em uma sala iluminada pelo luar, que cheirava forte a alho e comida de gato.  
- Que lugar é esse? – perguntou Rony espantado.  
- A casa da sra.Figg. Ela é um aborto.  
A dona da casa não estava na sala, provavelmente saíra para ajudar a Ordem ou então dormia tranqüilamente no andar de cima.  
- Vamos sair daqui – chamou Harry baixinho caminhando até a porta.  
Foi quando ele tentou abrir a porta trancada que os dois se olharam, enregelados, pensando exatamente na mesma coisa:  
- Não podemos usar magia – lembrou Rony, horrorizado – Como vamos ajudar?  
- Como pudermos – disse Harry.  
Ele, que já passara dias horríveis da sua vida naquela casa, não iria esquece-la tão cedo. Correu imediatamente para a cozinha e pegou um molho de chaves pendurado atrás da porta.  
Após várias tentativas desesperadas, sua mão já tremendo de raiva, Harry conseguiu achar a chave que abria a porta da frente.  
Eles largaram a porta aberta e correram o mais rápido que puderam, Harry na frente, para alcançar a rua dos Alfeneiros. E era lá mesmo que os Comensais estavam, travando lutas barulhentas com Arthur, Percy, Lupin, Moody e Mundungo. Quim corria lançando feitiços de memória nos trouxas que espiavam pelas janelas e Tonks não se encontrava ali.  
Os dois se aproximaram um pouco e puderam ver Arthur em frente a um bruxo encapuzado, olhando-o com raiva. Ambos empunhavam a varinha e tinham uma conversa nem um pouco amigável. Harry e Rony entenderam quem era o Comensal e armaram um plano às pressas.  
- Veio me visitar, Malfoy? – perguntou a voz de Harry bem audível.  
Arthur e Lúcio viraram-se, mas não viram Harry e sim Rony. A boca dele se mexia, mas ainda se ouvia a voz de Harry.  
- Acho que não vou poder lhe oferecer uma xícara de chá, sinto muito.  
Malfoy continuou olhando horrorizado para o garoto que tinha a voz idêntica à de Harry e Arthur aproveitou a distração dele para...  
- _Estupefaça!_  
O Comensal caiu no chão imediatamente.  
- Rony, como foi que você... – então o sr.Weasley viu Harry sair rindo de trás do muro e entendeu.  
- Pai, cuidado!  
Rony se jogou em cima do pai bem a tempo de impedir que um raio de luz púrpura o atingisse. Mas o feitiço passou de raspão no menino e seu braço começou a sangrar.  
- Obrigada, filho... Você está bem?  
- É, acho que estou... – respondeu Rony fazendo uma careta para o corte no braço.  
Nesse momento, Harry olhou para o outro lado da rua e viu a casa de número quatro, onde moravam seus tios. Lupin duelava com um Comensal no jardim e não havia percebido que tinha um bruxo dirigindo-se depressa para a porta da casa.  
Quando Harry alcançou a outra calçada e se escondeu novamente atrás de um muro, Lupin acabava de nocautear o bruxo com quem estava duelando e ria dele.  
- _Lupin, olhe para trás!_ – gritou Harry espiando por cima do muro.  
Ao que Lupin se virou, o Comensal já havia aberto a porta da casa dos Dursley. Ele jogou um feitiço o mais rápido possível, mas o outro conseguiu se proteger:  
- _Furunculus!_  
- _Protego!_  
Lupin caiu sentado no chão e levou a mão ao rosto que estava cheio de furúnculos. O Comensal voltou a avançar para a porta dos Dursley, mas Arthur atravessou a rua correndo:  
- Parado aí, você! _Estupefaça!_  
- _Expelliarmus!_  
A varinha de Arthur voou de sua mão e caiu na calçada onde Rony ainda estava sentado segurando o braço.  
Sem tempo para apanha-la, ele correu em direção ao Comensal, que pensando estar livre, dera as costas. Ele já tinha colocado um pé na soleira da casa dos Dursley quando Arthur pulou em suas costas lhe arrancou o capuz e a máscara com força.  
Era Antônio Dolohov, que se virou bruscamente, sorrindo ameaçador, e levantou a varinha. Não teve tempo: Arthur arrancou-lhe a varinha da mão e quebrou-a na cabeça do homem, que lhe deu um soco no nariz. Arthur deu um soco do lado da cabeça de Dolohov, que cambaleou e agarrou-se nos cabelos de Arthur. Uivando de dor, ele deu um pontapé na barriga do Comensal, que caiu no chão gemendo.  
Rony começou a gritar vivas, pois não sabia que o pai era capaz de fazer tudo aquilo. Arthur correu de volta, pegou a varinha e estuporou Dolohov.  
Em frente à casa de número dez, o Comensal que batalhava com Moody lançou um feitiço das pernas bambas nele e saiu correndo para número quatro.  
A perna de pau de Moody saiu rolando enquanto sua perna normal se contorcia. Ele fez um feitiço para recuperar a perna normal e tentou estuporar o Comensal, mas este já estava longe.  
Lupin correu em direção ao bruxo e alcançou-o em frente ao número seis, com uma das mãos ainda no rosto dolorido, e usou a outra para lançar um feitiço no Comensal. Como suas pálpebras também tinham furúnculos, ele não pôde mirar e errou o feitiço.  
- _Diffindo!_ – gritou o Comensal. Um raio de luz amarela saiu da ponta de sua varinha e quebrou a perna de Lupin, que caiu novamente no chão.  
Agora o Comensal já alcançara o jardim da casa dos Dursley e ia invadi-la.  
- _Riddikulus!_  
Percy estava a alguns metros dali e acertou-o com uma azaração para repelir Bichos-Papões, lembrando-se de sua irmã Gina e como ela usava bem esse feitiço.  
Dolorosa distração. Foi estuporado por trás pelo Comensal com quem estava duelando. Este, desaparatou.  
Agora só restava um Comensal, que duelava com Mundungo. Tonks chegou correndo de uma rua ao lado e enfeitiçou-o.  
- Acabaram com todos? – perguntou ela surpresa.  
- _Quase_ todos – corrigiu Moody – Aquele ali deixou um fugir – completou apontando para Percy.  
- Bom, - começou Quim, lançando um último feitiço de memória – melhor irmos embora. Tonks, por favor use a lareira da senhora Figg e leve-os para o Largo Grimmauld. Mundungo, vá procurar alguma autoridade e diga que temos cinco Comensais fugitivos de Azkaban aqui. Vou cuidar para que eles permaneçam aqui até você voltar com ajuda.  
Mundungo desaparatou imediatamente. Tonks foi até Percy e ia lançar-lhe um contra feitiço, mas Moody gritou:  
- Deixe-o assim! Vamos rápido, precisamos chegar à sede.  
Obedecendo-o, Tonks correu agora para Lupin e o ajudou a levantar, passando o braço dele sobre os seus ombros. Arthur levantou Percy pelas axilas e Moody se levantou com dificuldade. Juntos, eles caminharam até a casa da sra.Figg (Moody apoiando-se no ombro de Harry e pulando em um pé só). Rony relutou em atravessar o fogo com o braço sangrando e Moody teve que empurra-lo.


	6. Estuporado

Capítulo Seis: Estuporado 

Tanto Penelope quanto Molly afundaram em um silêncio fúnebre a partir da hora em que Percy e Arthur saíram.  
Penelope estava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e o rosto nas mãos e tinha o olhar perdido. Fora tudo muito rápido, ela não podia entender. Em um momento, Percy estava ao seu lado, então aparece Mundungo Fletcher, diz que há Comensais em Little Whinging, ela fica noiva e ele some.  
Ela não agüentava pensar no que estaria acontecendo. E se Percy tivesse que enfrentar Voldemort pessoalmente? E se isso fosse uma armadilha para os membros da Ordem?  
Afinal, ela não entendia por que os Comensais conjurariam a Marca Negra em um bairro de trouxas. Só costumavam fazer isso quando matavam alguém e... Será que tinham matado alguém?  
Uma imagem tomou sua mente, de repente, um pensamento involuntário e horrível, que ela não conseguiu apagar. Percy morto no chão, um bruxo encapuzado gargalhando e a Marca Negra projetada no céu escuro.  
Olhou para sua aliança nova e deixou escapar uma lágrima. Lembrou-se de quando se conheceram; ela havia acabado de se tornar monitora;de como, no dia dos namorados, ele enviara um cartão para ela se declarando. E do ano em que ele se tornara monitor-chefe... Ficara tão feliz.  
E se ela não voltasse a ver o sorriso dele? E se não voltasse a beija-lo?  
Penelope recostou a cabeça na mesa e começou a chorar baixinho. Pensou que talvez nunca deveriam ter entrado para a Ordem.  
- Penelope?  
Ela ergueu os olhos molhados para a senhora Weasley, que parecia estar à beira de lágrimas também.  
- Não se preocupe, querida, eles vão ficar bem.  
Nesse momento, as duas ouviram um baque surdo e a porta do armário onde dormia Monstro se abiu. Ele saiu correndo da cozinha. Em situações normais, Penelope teria perguntado aonde o elfo ia, mas agora não se importava.  
- E se não ficarem? – perguntou ela sentindo um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha.  
- Não pense assim. Pense que eles vão ficar bem, querida. Eu sei que vão.  
Mas a senhora Weasley não parecia segura do que dizia. Ela tremia de medo também. Penelope sentiu pena da sogra. Afinal, ela estava se preocupando com o marido e com o filho, quando Penelope estava pensando apenas em Percy.  
Mesmo que o namorado fosse sua prioridade, ela não queria que nenhum membro da Ordem, e muito menos um inocente morresse naquela noite. Não imaginava porque algumas pessoas tinham que morrer por fazer o bem.  
Nunca sentira na vida tanto ódio quanto naquele momento. Se ela fosse capaz de matar alguém, com certeza seria um Comensal da Morte. Pessoas imbecis, fracas e egoístas, que ajudavam Voldemort a matar para conseguir o poder...  
- O que está acontecendo aqui?  
Os gêmeos tinham acabado de entrar na cozinha e se espantaram ao ver Molly e Penelope acordadas, esta última chorando, e os restos do jantar ainda na mesa.  
As duas se entreolharam assustadas.  
- Por que vocês estão acordadas?  
Penelope estava pensando em alguma mentira, mas, para sua surpresa, foi Molly quem respondeu e disse a verdade:  
- Estamos esperando seu pai e seu irmão.  
- Esperando? – repetiu Fred sentando-se ao lado de Penelope.  
- Por que? Onde o papai foi? – Jorge se acomodou em frente ao irmão.  
Os dois pareciam estar um tanto quanto confusos, mas nem em meio a tal situação desconfortante conseguiram se livrar da mente alerta da mãe:  
- E vocês dois, o que estão fazendo acordados?  
- Monstro – respondeu Jorge mal-humorado.  
- Passou na frente do nosso quarto fazendo o maior estardalhaço. Não sei como o Rony e o Harry não acordaram.  
Penelope ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não gostaria nem um pouco de ser acordada por Monstro no meio da noite e receber a notícia que os dois estavam prestes a receber.  
- Onde é que o papai foi, afinal?  
- Little Whinging – respondeu a sra.Weasley infeliz – Mundungo viu a Marca Negra lá.  
Os gêmeos fizeram expressões espantadas idênticas.  
- O papai foi lutar com os Comensais?  
- Quem foi junto com ele?  
- Percy – respondeu Penelope recomeçando a chorar.  
Fred e Jorge se entreolharam afetados. Fred, não parecendo querer ignorar a existência de Percy naquele momento, abraçou Penelope consolando-a.  
- Quantos Comensais estão lá? – perguntou Jorge.  
- Não sabemos – respondeu Molly.  
- E membros da Ordem?  
- Arthur, Percy, - começou Molly contando nos dedos - Mundungo, Olho-Tonto, Quim, Lupin e Tonks. Sete.  
- Nós vamos ajudar – anunciou Fred largando Penelope e se levantando.  
- Ah, não vão não – disse a sra.Weasley se irritando e levantando ao mesmo tempo em que Jorge.  
- A senhora não pode nos impedir!  
- É! Temos dezenove anos e somos membros da Ordem!  
- Mas eu _não quero_ que vocês vão! Já tem gente suficiente lá!  
- Você deixou o Percy ir, vai ter que deixar a gente também!  
- O Percy é mais velho que vocês!  
- Estamos na Ordem há mais tempo!  
- Vamos logo, Jorge, podem estar precisando de nós!  
Mas os dois não tiveram tempo de desaparatar. O relógio de parede bateu duas horas da madrugada no mesmo instante em que chamas verdes romperam na lareira.  
Todos pararam de falar (ou de chorar, no caso da Penelope). Viram sair da lareira Tonks carregando com esforço Lupin, que tinha o rosto coberto de furúnculos e parecia ter quebrado uma perna. Em seguida vieram Rony, que tinha um corte fundo no braço que sangrava muito, e Harry. Moody chegou pulando em um só pé com uma mão empunhando a varinha e a outra a perna de pau; Arthur estava com o nariz torto e sangrando, parecia ter perdido mais uns tufos de cabelo e carregava Percy, que parecia estar...  
Penelope soltou um grito e se levantou tão rápido que derrubou a cadeira.  
- Não acorde o resto da casa, menina! – disse Moody com rispidez, sentando-se no chão e recolocando a perna-de-pau.  
- Percy... – disse ela sem fôlego enquanto o sr.Weasley largava Percy deitado no chão e abraçava a esposa – Ele está...?  
- Estuporado – completou Moody tranqüilamente, apontando a varinha para Percy – _Enervate!_  
Percy piscou os olhos e se sentou, massageando a cabeça. Penelope correu para abraça-lo.  
Ela pôde ouvir Tonks brigando com Moody:  
- Eu falei para reanimarmos ele antes de virmos, olha o estado de nervos que ficou a menina!  
- É para ela ver um pouco da realidade da guerra!  
Enquanto isso, Molly ralhava com Rony e Harry:  
- Como puderam? Vocês deviam ter ficado aqui! Nunca mais façam isso, poderiam ter se machucado!  
- E como você chama isso no meu braço? – retorquiu Rony apertando o corte com a manga da roupa.  
Mas Penelope não prestava atenção em nada disso. Só se preocupava com Percy, não queria larga-lo de jeito nenhum, nunca mais queria voltar a pensar que algo acontecera a ele.


End file.
